


蓝田金婚

by everygrey



Category: Jeon Jung Kook - Fandom, Kim Nam Jun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everygrey/pseuds/everygrey
Relationships: Couple - Relationship





	蓝田金婚

金南俊很喜欢放粤语歌，字与字都软烂地嚼在一起，他也跟着唱，更含糊一点，但他嗓子也哑，朦朦胧胧地唱出来也叫人很温柔，田柾国就在这时候去亲自己的国语老师，他从底下钻上来，把身子缩进由金南俊制造的一个框架里，两只手攀上来搂着金南俊的头，大拇指也要按一下脸颊，他老师的脸很柔软，像面团一样凹出一个窝来，他就咯咯地笑，眼睛亮闪闪的，像条小小的河，蜷成一个圈，中央是倒映下来的星星。金南俊就关了音乐，往下俯身，亲田柾国的眼睛，睫毛忽闪忽闪，蝴蝶扑进他的心里，他就去亲嘴唇，蝶翅在他的心里扇动，田柾国的呼吸也在他的耳边急促。  
他很爱他。

田柾国17岁的时候小镇来了位新的老师，他爱凑热闹，夜里摸着黑到河边看人下船，但河边一片亮，新来的人被环在一圈暖融融的光里，很亮，他都看不清脸，只好躲到旁边的树影里，看见穿着黑西装的人被扶着下船，皮鞋踩在光滑的石上，笨拙地向前倒去，也没人敢碰他，他是大学生，很有知识，只是没有相应的灵活，很快地跌倒下去，锃亮的皮鞋灌进河水，他很害羞的笑，眼睛眯在一起，酒窝也跟着跑出来，很不听话。田柾国跟着一起笑，眼睛亮晶晶地，新老师的眼睛往这里瞟，没有目的地乱跑，看见树影底下站着一个男孩，冲着自己乐，笑弯眼睛。  
第二天踩进水里的人就变成他的国语老师，腰身板正，写字也很板正，一笔一划，没有连笔，他跟着默读，其实有些倒叉笔。  
最后一笔是很短的一撇，姓金。  
他是先画门框，再填字进去，名字中间是南。  
单人旁，撇横点，又一撇一捺，“又”字上一撇，他跟着念，俊。声音盖过老师的声音，金南俊朝他看过来，点一下头，对，我叫金南俊，叫我金老师就好。他很快举手，做金老师的课代表。又紧接着，眼睛亮闪闪的，跟昨晚一模一样，也看着金老师，金老师低下了头，脸颊露出两个酒窝。  
田柾国就忽地，一种快乐升腾起来，连带着笑，他也很认真，喜欢他的金老师，国语也很认真地学，金老师就摸他的头，夸他很聪明也很努力。但金老师很一视同仁，进步的都在夸，他偏坐最后一排，老师走过来弯弯绕绕，手指间还夹着粉笔，另一只手拿着书，食指在中间当书签，讲到哪里，他也提醒老师，抓老师的手挠他的手心。  
很不应该，他在书上读过，这是爱人才会做的动作，末了又很静悄悄地笑，我可以当老师的爱人吗。老师碰他的头，揉乱他的头发，手指纤长，手掌又很大，其实对半分，偏偏手指看起来更长一些，滑下来的时候滑过他的耳朵，他的耳朵就红起来，学校的制服是黑色的。田柾国想着老师，把手往底下探，前端已经渗出些黏糊糊的液体出来，老师拉着他，亲他的嘴，很重地吮过上唇，也抚他的腰，这样喊他。  
“小国，小国，小国。”  
他跟着射出来，发出压抑的呻吟，然后老师走了，他也很快地清醒过来。

镇子很小，庙会的时候整个镇子的人都守着那条贯穿镇子的河，他跨过桥去找金南俊，金南俊还没入乡随俗，还在判作业，他住的房子是学校分给他的，紧挨着河，往外望过去有游满整条河的河灯，像天上的银河，这时织女走过他的窗前，金南俊突然希望变成牛郎，一年会一次面也好，田柾国眼睛亮亮，他要说那才是银河，没有麻雀，他就要布置很多很难的作业，等着学生来敲他的房门，他就亲亲热热地打开，迎他进来，不要讲题，先给一个吻吧，缠绵又缠绵。  
他还在想，织女敲他的窗子，没有思考能力了，金老师只会打开窗子，不要说上没上过大学了，只会问了，你来干什么呀。他又变得很温柔，但不会调情，成一个笨拙的滑进水里的二十岁年轻人，隔着窗子和自己的爱人相对，只会温柔地微笑。  
田柾国仰着头和他讲，我来找老师去庙会。  
他就很懊恼，还穿着灰色的睡衣，袖口被洗的发白，领子也皱皱巴巴的，说你等一等。刚刚关上窗子又急切地打开，踌躇半天却不说话。  
“你要进来吗？”  
金南俊的屋子很整洁，进去就是卧室，他没有很多的装饰，没有条件也没有需要，颜色都很基本，黑色、灰色和蓝色，老师握着红色的钢笔判作业，打钩，又圈出一个写错的字，他站在旁边看着，金南俊就越判越快起来，他一下急了。  
“老师你判慢一点。”金南俊停下笔来看他，怎么了。他轻轻地摇头，也不说话，等了等又讲，我想和老师多待一会。  
他们那晚没去看河灯，窗外就是满条河了，往外望去就是一条银河，没有看的必要，金南俊只是看着他的眼睛，细密地亲他，他低着头，抓着老师的抽口，掌心出汗。金南俊又换了姿势去亲他的手，在掌心落下一个吻，他才不好意思地笑出来，说，老师，我喜欢你。  
田柾国还十七岁，他在所有的十七岁男生里最拔尖，成绩也是最好的，长得很白净，眼睛大大的，金南俊第一次见就觉得他像一只毛绒绒的小兔子，腰身也要是软的，害羞的时候羞红一张脸，他就要很捉弄地亲他的嘴，舌头也往里头探，让他喘不过气大口地呼吸。  
最后田柾国在他的掌心里泄出来，他轻轻薄薄的茧蹭过皮肤更让他的学生敏感，学生问他，老师，你有一点点爱我吗。  
他很轻地笑，舌尖舔过田柾国的上膛，含含糊糊地，我很爱你，我在等你长大。

18岁的时候田柾国和金南俊穿着一样的睡衣，灰色，很普通的那一种，只不过很新，都没有褶皱，他又敲金南俊的窗子，喊他，老师，你和我去看河灯。金南俊又给他开门，但很重地关上门，重重地亲他，眼睛，鼻尖和嘴唇。  
断断续续地问他，你复习功课了吗。  
田柾国很不满，他往后面靠，后面是蓝色的木门，他被限制在金南俊的一个怀抱里，只能很无奈地摇头，金南俊就笑出来，掀他的衣服亲他的胸，从领口又钻出来，他好感激，自己买的睡衣宽宽大大，自己的学生又很单薄。辗转着到了床上，金南俊又闹他，你怎么想我的。  
田柾国很委屈，皱皱巴巴，但还是说，他还是记得这是自己的老师，只是亲我，我眼睛红红的，快要哭出来。  
他话只讲到一半，金南俊手就抓着他的大腿，说不对，说错了，这是之后的，你要先哭出来。手指往他的后穴里探，田柾国像鱼扑向水一样扑向他，老师，你停一停，你慢慢的。金南俊就去亲他的嘴，吮得红红肿肿的，他不好说话，只是断断续续地气音传出来，听得出很痛。  
金南俊没法再接着弄，只是亲他，问他要不要继续，田柾国没说话，只是按着他的手又往里面去，自己又很痛，但还是挣扎着来吻自己。  
金老师好心疼，只是安抚，告诉他的学生，这很快就要过去，我们只做一次，你不要怕，痛很快就过去了。他的老师从不骗人，只是痛的时间过长，然后快感来得很急，田柾国的阴茎渗出精液，他的手跟着去摸自己的阴茎，金南俊把他的手掰开，说你不要急。  
他的眼前觉得发白的时候金南俊挺进进去，一下子被整个填满，田柾国抱着自己的老师，一遍一遍地叫他老师，老师，老师，老师你慢一点。老师也喊他小国，和他十七岁梦中的肖想一模一样，只是老师没有吮他的嘴唇，而是亲他的小腹，他的后穴被涨得很满，一下一下缓慢地进出，他的脚趾蜷缩起来，后穴的肌肉也跟着一下下的缩紧，他颤抖起来，呻吟都不成调子，破碎在喉咙里面。老师过来亲他，他也很积极地回应，然后老师一只手搂着他的脖子，一只手扶着床沿，问他，现在可以吗。  
他点一点头，像兔子一样把发红的眼睛显露出来，他已经哭了，在亲吻和拥抱之间，在高潮之中。金南俊的动作快起来，抽插的速度加快，他阴茎的前端渗出粘稠的就要成股的精液，金南俊碰一碰，擦在他的胸前，老师伸了舌头去舔他的乳尖，他的精液被吞进金南俊的嘴里。然后他大脑很空白，空白到只看得清金南俊的舌头，红色的，濡湿的，一下一下的舔他的胸。  
他终于射出来，白色的液体溅上他老师的灰色睡衣。  
金南俊褪掉捆在他脚踝处的裤子，阴茎又插进他的后穴，这一次要顺利很多，紧致又温暖。  
老师问他，可以吗，这一次我射出来。


End file.
